


I’m Just Happy that we Did

by BlazeRuko



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Forced Crossdressing, Happy Ending, I thinks that’s it?, Kissing, M/M, Married Life, Past Suicide Attempt, Some Humor, in the past though, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeRuko/pseuds/BlazeRuko
Summary: Karma and Gakushuu are moving into their new house, Gakushuu discovers an adorable photo that Karma didn’t want him to, trouble ensues.





	I’m Just Happy that we Did

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot I’ve had sitting around for over a year that I never got around to posting. Decided to clean it up a bit and post because why not? Thought I’d try for some fluff this Valentine’s Day (even though it is nearly over)... though I think it was more angst than fluff. I tried. 
> 
> Hope you like it~

It was late December, cold and snowing outside… uncharacteristically silent. Karma and Gakushuu were all decked out in their old clothes, currently unpacking into their new home. They'd been married for two years already, and just now took the final steps into moving into an actual house rather than Karma's apartment. The two of them had come a long way since middle school; and their relationship actually turned out to be rather cliche. Though, Karma had a different way of spicing it up to most people, and Gakushuu honestly didn't care to stop him. 

Their story really was pretty boring: they hated each other, they were rivals, they were suddenly the only two people from their middle school in their high school, ended up finding comfort in each other, became friends, they fell in love, and everything fell into place from there. Nothing big, nothing special, nothing really cute about it. 

Well… Karma would have to say the only thing cute about their relationship was how innocent Gakushuu was at first. The way he would blush when Karma touched him remotely intimately in public—sometimes even in private—made the redhead grin. Like the time he'd given Gakushuu a handjob in a restaurant; he blushed like crazy the entire time, but didn't once tell him to stop. It felt amazing—Karma knew how to work his dick just right—and he'd be damned if he was leaving that place unsated. The way the other would blush, always ended with Karma smirking and Gakushuu a bigger blushing mess than before. 

Gakushuu Asano was cuter than anyone and anything, and anyone who said otherwise would get an earful from his doting boyfriend, now husband. To this day, that would still happen; disagreeing with Karma was never a good idea, and people soon realized that and stopped doing it. Well, except for Gakushuu himself—he'd never stop arguing with that redheaded bastard. They loved each other, of course, but arguing and bickering with each other over silly shit… it was kind of their thing. It was like an inside joke between them; and at the end of the day, they loved each other no matter what.

Sighing, Gakushuu plopped down on the couch, "Remind me why we decided to move in December… it's cold as fuck, babe."

"Dude, I know…" Karma groaned, exiting their new kitchen with two mugs filled with hot cocoa: a light blue Eeyore one for himself, and a red and white Snoopy one for his beautiful husband. Beautiful… something Karma often used to describe Gakushuu—he truly was a beautiful man with his perfectly sculpted body, gorgeous features, and bright, wonderful, perfect violet eyes. "I seriously thought my balls were going to freeze off when I was bringing all this shit in this afternoon." After handing Gakushuu his mug, he took a seat next to him, curling up under a blanket. "My toes are _still_ fucking numb." 

With a small pout, Gakushuu eyed his husband, "I could have helped…"

But Karma shook his head, "You had to work, and you can't afford to be missing days." Since Karma no longer had a job, he felt it was his responsibility to take care of everything else… even moving in the dead of winter. Unfortunately he was all on his own since all of their friends lived so far away and Karma didn't want to be a bother. Of course he had to wait for Gakushuu to move all the big shit, but he tried to get everything else on his own. 

"You're lucky…" Gakushuu raised an eyebrow at his husband playfully, taking a drink of his hot cocoa—fuck was that good. Karma always knew just what he would love. As devious as he was, the guy had an insanely sweet side, usually only Gakushuu could see that, though. "You get to mooch off me and stay home all day while I sit on my ass all day and make money~"

Even though he was joking, Karma couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He'd been out of work for about three months since the bar he was a manager at went out of business. Gakushuu himself had used to work there, but unlike Karma, he actually did something with his degree and got a job right out of college. Not that it really mattered since he made good money. The manager life definitely treated him well… until a new bar put them out of business. 

Unbeknownst to Gakushuu, it was his father; Karma didn't tell him because he didn't want him to feel bad… actually, Karma didn't tell anyone about it. Because technically the bar going out of business was his his fault: the only reason Gakuhou did something so nasty was because Karma was his son-in-law, who he despised for tainting and marrying his son. Ever since they'd started dating, the man sought out to make Karma's life miserable. It only got worse as their relationship got more serious. Thankfully he did nothing to Gakushuu, much to Karma's relief. 

"Yeah," Karma laughed a little before taking a drink: white chocolate hot chocolate was his favorite, and he'd recently found a new cafe that sold this new delicious mix. "How's the—"

"What's wrong, babe?" Gakushuu questioned, scooting over and getting under the blanket with his lover, cuddling in. It'd been so long since they'd been intimate; with Gakushuu's job being so demanding, and Karma searching for jobs, they just had no time. "Baaaabe~" he whined, poking his cheek when he continued to stay silent. Karma's childish antics had rubbed off on his husband, having dated from the end of their sophomore year of high school, getting engaged their junior year of college, and getting married right after they'd graduated. The two of them had been together for nearly a decade, so it was only natural that happened. 

No longer in the mood to be still, Karma absentmindedly kissed his husband's head and got up, setting his mug on the coffee table. "I'm gonna go put some shit in the attic, just to get it out of the way."

"But what if…" he trailed off because Karma was already gone. Clearly something was wrong, and Gakushuu assumed he may have taken that joke too far, even if it was clear he was teasing. He knew Karma felt bad about not being able to find work, yet he still teased him… "Dammit," he mumbled to himself, taking another sip of his hot chocolate. Yeah, he was definitely the worst husband ever. Sighing, he got up, setting his mug down and unpacking the things for the kitchen. Karma needed to be alone and he respected that… even if it didn't necessarily make him happy. 

xx.

Later on, Gakushuu was unpacking some box of Karma's in their bedroom and a beautiful black and red book fell out. Inspecting it closer, he found it to be a photo album that belonged to Karma with a note that said 'IF YOU LOOK AT THIS I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL STAB YOU, GAKUSHUU'. Against his better judgment, he looked through it… page after page it was just Karma's family and little baby Karma, which made Gakushuu grin; what an adorable little baby he was. With those big, innocent golden eyes and unruly red hair. "Aww," he laughed to himself after making sure Karma wasn't around. 

One picture of him caught his eye: Karma in a cute coral bunny onesie, and what looked like a little toddler Nagisa in a pikachu onesie, both being held in the arms of a man with black hair. It was neither one of their dads, and Gakushuu had never seen him before… he wasn't sure who it was, but the two of them looked so innocent and adorable! It made his heart melt. Flipping through more, he couldn’t help but smile fondly at his boyfriend as a child; he was adorable. Footsteps were approaching, so he quickly went to hide it when a picture fell out. Glancing at it—holy shit! The man busted up laughing and in rushed Karma with a panicked look on his face because nothing good ever came from his husband laughing like that. Upon seeing what his husband had found, he tackled him and kept threatening to stab the poor man. 

The picture? It looked like Karma and Nagisa were maybe 7 or 8, dressed in girl clothes, high heels, make-up, and had bows in their hair. Nagisa actually looked rather content with it, while Karma looked incredibly pissed off, shouting at whoever it was taking the picture. Karma was in a short salmon skirt, a lace ivory top, and too big high heels. And his make-up, holy shit: long thick eyelashes that definitely weren't fake but were just accentuated with mascara, eyeshadow, blush, lipstick—the whole shabang. "Ho-ly _shit_!" Gakushuu laughed while Karma attempted to maul him. 

"It said not to look! Why did you look!? Gakushuu!" He yelled, actually upset his husband would deliberately disobey a very serious note of his. That was to be kept away; that was why it was deep in the box on Karma's side of the room. "Gakushuu, you will forget you ever saw that."

But the other man shook his head, "To think my hot headed husband liked to crossdress as a child!" Karma's face turned beet red and he got off, grabbing his pillows and blankets before heading out of their room, unable to take any more that night. There was nothing wrong with crossdressing, but that was a terrible experience for Karma. "Babe!" It wasn't his fault it was so funny! But seeing his little Karma like that with his best friend… it was cute! Figuring Karma had gone to the living room, he went there… but the redhead was nowhere to be found. "Babe, come on!" He shouted, looking around their new house; it was fairly large and had a few more rooms than they needed, which was perfect for Karma to hide.

The last place he checked was the laundry room, where he halted when he heard Karma crying. Yes, _crying_. "Nagisa, he found it! I knew I should have burned it all, but… it had too many memories of you. This is all your fault, you blue haired little prick!" There was a pause and then a loud groan. "It isn't my fault my cousins got ahold of us! Damn bitches. Remind me to send them a very hateful card for the new year." There was a sigh, and then a sniffle. "He's a jerk… I'm not coming out…" Aww, now Gakushuu didn't think that was fair; the picture wasn't that bad. Before he could barge in and apologize, Karma spoke, "He laughed… and he has no idea how traumatizing that was for me… Daddy found me and _beat_ me, remember? No matter how many times I told him, he wouldn't listen. And it kept happening… remember? They didn't believe me when I said Daddy would try to kill me."

 _Now_ Gakushuu felt like shit. "No, he doesn't know that. He knows Daddy was abusive, but not to that extent. Nor does he know my folks are homophobic." Gakushuu furrowed his eyebrows; why wouldn't Karma tell him that? They'd been married for two years, and those kinds of secrets didn't need to be kept. Both about his past abuse and his parents being against their sexuality. "Yeah, I know I should tell him that's why my parents hate me, but… what if he feels guilty? I know how guilty I feel when his dad tries ruining my life… he finds any opportunity to show me how much he hates me. Just like the bar thing… and when he hired that pole dancer for my birthday last year. Shuu was so mad at me, I seriously thought he was going to divorce me…"

After that, Gakushuu tuned everything else out: Karma was accusing his father of such things? With what proof? Gakushuu did not like his father, not at all, but the man wasn't _that_ petty. Unlike Karma's parents, his father actually came to their wedding. Little did he know that the man threatened his newly wed husband after the ceremony, though. And Karma didn't tell him because he didn't want to cause issues. Plus, he knew Gakushuu wouldn't believe him; whether he hated his father or not, in his head, the man was respectable and could do no wrong. Which was exactly what Gakushuu was thinking at the moment.

Not wanting to get into an argument, the man simply got to his feet and continued cleaning. He didn't expect Karma would come out of the laundry room… and he didn't. Honestly, the redhead was going to return to apologize for overreacting—and so he could burn that damn picture—but felt so comfortable wrapped up in his blanket next to the heater that he'd fallen asleep. And Gakushuu being himself, didn't even bother to go back and check on him when he was done and turned out all the lights: he figured Karma was unjustifiably angry at him and wanted no part in that. _Let him brood and blame people for his own actions. See if I care!_

Angry or not, he continued looking at the album once he was settled in bed to give himself something to do. As Karma got older, there were more bruises, scrapes, and bandaging on him… it made Gakushuu sick. And there were even more of him with Nagisa, in what he assumed to be Karma's cousins' clothing; as time progressed, he seemed to give up. No longer was there any fight in his eyes, just dull, blank golden orbs that sent chills throughout Gakushuu's being. It seemed he was a very sad child… soon those ones stopped, after the abuse seemed to get worse. Either his cousins figured it out or they grew bored with it. From the looks of things, Karma really didn't have a good childhood… and Nagisa stopped showing up after a while. 

Soon there were no more pictures… just blank pages. He flipped through though, just to make sure. And he did find something… he found an old, crumpled note. 

_Dear Daddy, ___

____

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being gay and making you feel uncomfortable. I heard you were going to write me out of your will, and I can't say that's unexpected… but I'm in love. And he makes everything worth it. I'm sorry my love makes you uncomfortable, and I'm sorry you think I'm a disgusting, worthless abomination that the world would be better off without. Maybe you're right. Who knows? I suppose I will in a few minutes considering I'm about to meet my maker._

____

_Yeah… I know I said he's worth everything, and he is… that's why I'm giving him my life. This way he won't ever have to know the pain of being shunned and beaten and ridiculed for dating a worthless abomination like myself. This way his dad won't abandon and hate him like you did to me. Because no one deserves the pain of knowing their parent hates them. His dad hates me too, just like you. He told me his son was too good for me; that I tainted him with my gayness. Don't know how I did that, but apparently I did. I don't even know why I'm telling you this; it's not like you care._

____

_I hope you're happy, Daddy. I'm doing this for you, too. So maybe you'll finally be pleased with at least something I've done. And just so you know… I never hated you. No matter what you said or what you called me. Even though you took Nagisa away from me because you thought I was dating him—which I'm not and never have. I never hated you. And I hate myself for that. Thanks for the good times… even though there were only a few, thank you._

____

_I'm sorry._

____

The man was in tears… Karma—his beloved husband—had tried to commit suicide and he didn't know a thing about it. When even was this!? Clearly he was dating Gakushuu at the time, which was the most confusing thing about it: Karma had survived whatever he'd done, so why was Gakushuu never notified he'd attempted to end his life in the first place? What the hell happened!? 

____

No longer angry, he got to his feet and rushed to the laundry room, turning on the light to find Karma curled up on the cold tile floor by the vent with a blanket wrapped around his body. His cheeks were stained with tears, he was a mess, and he looked uncomfortable. This was one of those rare moments where he got to see a more vulnerable side of Karma: by the look on his face, he was having a nightmare. So being the good husband that he was, he knelt down and shook his lover awake. "Babe, babe wake up. We need to talk."

____

But his eyes would not open, and his breathing was ragged. If anything, Gakushuu's involvement seemed to make things worse. After some more aggressive shaking, Karma's eye ripped open and he shot up screaming. "Daddy! Daddy no! Not Shuu! Please not Shuu!!" This was different, normally Karma did not have nightmares like this, and when he did, normally he did not scream or anything like that. There was never any indication he was having a nightmare… but the stress must have gotten to him, and Gakushuu felt awful for causing it. 

____

"Babe!" Gakushuu wrapped his arms around him soothingly, tangling his fingers in those silky soft strands of crimson. "Karma, honey. I'm right here. He can't hurt you anymore." Feeling the tender embrace of his lover, Karma relaxed, letting himself melt into him and just sob his heavy heart out. "No one can hurt you anymore…" Gakushuu said softly, trying to calm Karma down further. 

____

It took a while, but finally Karma calmed down, pulling away and averting his eyes slightly, obviously embarrassed. "I'm sorry I got so upset… it was stupid, and I apologize." Then he noticed that Gakushuu had clearly been crying, so he cocked his head. "Did I really make you that upset?"

____

But he shook his head, "Karma, please explain this." When the note was placed in his hands, the redhead stilled, golden eyes wide. Hadn't he thrown that away!? Where the fuck had he found this!? "Please tell me, babe…"

____

The man sighed, knowing he didn't have a choice because his husband had every right to know this part of his life. "Remember our senior year of high school? The two weeks I told you I had mono and you had to stay away from me?" Gakushuu nodded, remembering that very clearly because Karma had him worried sick. Turns out his worry was completely justified. "I was just not in a good place; my father had been being shitty, and your dad threatened me. I was tired of it, so I'd overdosed on pills… Nagisa found me because my cousin told him I was acting weird and no one knew about you. And afterwards, in the mental hospital my mom made me stay in for a little bit, I figured it was for the best that you didn't know, so… I didn't tell you. I thought you'd hate me for being so weak and—"

____

Gakushuu hugged him again, sighing into his soft red hair, "Idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot!!" He cried, feeling both sad and angry that Karma had kept something like that from him for so long. "You could have died! Karma, do you have any idea how stupid that was!? If I had lost you…!" That was something he didn't want to think about. His life was filled with so much joy and laughter because of Karma… it was hard to believe he was so depressed that he'd done that to himself. "I don't really get why my father would threaten you, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry you didn't feel like you could tell me these things, babe. I'm sorry for being such a shitty person."

____

Laughing a little, Karma pulled away and wiped his now runny nose on his sleeve. "You act like this just happened. It's not your—"

____

"I heard you… talking to Nagisa earlier." Karma blinked a few times before just kind of curling in on himself; that means he heard… he heard the things he said about Gakuhou and now Gakushuu would be mad. He'd be mad at Karma for 'spreading lies' about such a 'respectable' man. "I do respect my father, a lot, but if you say he did those things, I believe you. Because you know how I feel, and you wouldn't say something like that if it wasn't true. You love me too much to make me upset like that, and I'm sorry I've been making you hide these things from me."

____

Karma smiled at his husband before leaning in and kissing him gently, slipping his tongue through his parted lips and pulling him close. After a moment, he pulled away and smiled, "I don't know how I managed to get such a catch like you, but I'm really glad I did."

____

"You don't remember?" Gakushuu smirked and Karma hugged him again. It was the nice, gentle times like these that really made him feel happy. Even if it started shitty, things always fell into place afterwards and they were themselves again. "You heroically swooped in and saved me from falling down the stairs, and then when we looked into each other's eyes for the first time, sparks flew and everything fell into place from there."

____

"If only," he laughed before pulling away and getting to his feet, helping his love up as well. The moment their hands met, they felt warm; any type of contact like that made them warm. They were just that in love with each other. "I'm fine with our boring, cliche story. I ended up with you, so I don't care how we fell in love…” He intertwined their fingers, smiling fondly. “I'm just happy that we did."

____

"Me too," Gakushuu whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Karma's cheek. They walked back to their room in silence, feeling better about things and their relationship. "No more secrets, okay?"

____

Karma nodded, "No more secrets." And then he smiled, parting from Gakushuu so he could change into his pajamas. Or more accurately, so he could strip to his boxers. "I love you."

____

"I love you too. And I'm sorry, about snooping and then making fun of you for the whole crossdressing thing."

____

But Karma only shrugged, over it already. "No, you didn't know. If I had seen something like that with you, I would have done the same thing." Honestly, he'd seen some pretty embarrassing photos of Gakushuu… mostly baby pictures and things like that, but there were some that Gakushuu wished he hadn't seen… like the one from fifth grade when he and Ren were together, making stupid faces at the camera. Previously, Gakushuu hated that he used to be so immature, but now…? He loved how immature he and Karma were, even at almost 25 years old. 

____

"You were a cute kid, though… if only we could reproduce together. I feel like we'd make beautiful babies."

____

Karma smiled and climbed into bed with him, staring up at the ceiling. "Damn right we would!" Then he sighed, looking over at his lover's bright violet eyes that made Karma's heart pound in his chest. "We could always adopt, you know…" They'd never really talked about kids, but Karma wanted to let him know that they had the option… 

____

"We could… but for now, I think _one_ child is enough." It took Karma a minute to really process that comment, and when he finally did, he smacked Gakushuu before muttering that he hated him under his breath. "You love me and you know it~" Gakushuu grinned, reaching over and brushing Karma's messy red hair out of his eyes. The gold seemed much brighter now, no longer dull like when he was a child. Gakushuu was glad for that change. 

____

"Maybe…" Karma smiled before winking at him, "Just a little though."

____

"Yeah right," Gakushuu grinned before kissing Karma's soft lips. 

____

Their lips parted, but Karma pressed their foreheads together, looking into his lover's beautiful violet eyes and grabbing both of his hands gently. "Okay, probably more than just a little."

____

And they just laughed, cuddling up together in bed and feeling better. It was humorous to think all of this started because of a photo of Karma in a skirt when he was 7 years old. 

____

Life was weird sometimes… but Karma and Gakushuu Akabane loved their lives, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

____

**Author's Note:**

> They’re too cute. I tried to keep them in character, but I doubt I did that very well. Oops.
> 
> Man this was a bitch to post. Fucking kept screwing up. Still being screwy. Should probably post before it gets worse.
> 
> Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
